Kokoro
by Alitheia
Summary: Tidak sekadar berarti hati.
**a/n:**

1) sebenernya ini tadinya buat project yang anu tapi ga tau jalan apa nggak jadi yaudah deh daripada draftnya ngelumut di laptop ;v;  
2) sebenernya juga, kayaknya ini ga bakal jelas sih maksudnya kalau belum baca kokoro-nya natsume soseki, but anyway semoga saja apa yang saya tulis cukup menyampaikan feels macem apa yang kepengen digali (tho more likely to fail sih, but yeah, yasudahlah)  
3) selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati /o/

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 **_Kokoro_ **

**心**

 _tidak sekadar berarti hati; kanjinya dapat juga diartikan sebagai batin, pikiran, mentalitas, emosi dan perasaan—semua aspek yang membangun eksistensi manusia di dalam tubuh fisiknya._

* * *

Suatu hari Midorima pernah bertanya, dari semua karya Natsume Soseki yang pernah ada, mana yang jadi favorit Akashi.

Kala itu mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di perpustakaan, bersama selembar laporan tentang novel yang harus dikerjakan. Midorima masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas, pelannya bulu mata Akashi bergerak ketika matanya menutup kelopak, menciptakan bayang-bayang tipis di pipinya yang selalu terlihat pucat. Kedipannya hanya berlangsung sesaat, tapi mungkin bisa saja berabad-abad. Dalam sepersekian detik itu Midorima berusaha membayangkan apa yang dilihat Akashi ketika ia tidak sedang memandang realita; apakah ada warna semeriah kembang api yang meledak-ledak, atau justru kegelapan yang pekat? Sepersekian detik berikutnya sepasang mata itu kembali membuka, membawa manik-manik merah yang memantulkan sinar lampu, bertemu pandang dengan Midorima, membuyarkan segala pikirannya.

Akashi beralih ke luar jendela. Midorima mampu menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana sebelah tangannya menopang dagu, juga caranya menatap sesuatu yang tidak ada seakan-akan hal itu sungguh nyata. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih sekaligus melankolis setiap kali si rambut merah memutuskan untuk diam dan sibuk dengan benaknya, karena Midorima tahu kalau ia sedang berada di dunia lain, dimensi yang tidak bisa dicapainya, berdiskusi dan berdebat seru dengan dirinya sendiri sedangkan ia tidak bisa ikut serta. Rasanya agak seperti ditiggalkan dan diabaikan, tapi ia rela menunggu.

Maka masa yang dihabiskan mereka dalam keheningan itu pun selalu menjadi waktu tersendiri bagi Midorima untuk memerhatikan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitar; detikan jarum jam di dinding, embusan angin sejuk lewat sela kaca yang terbuka, atau betapa lembut dada Akashi naik-turun beriringan dengan tarikan napasnya. Dalam usahanya untuk mengerti sahabatnya, Midorima sudah sangat banyak dan sering mengamati hingga hafal setiap detail, setiap kerutan yang di dahi, setiap perubahan air muka sekecil apa pun di wajahnya yang tidak pernah begitu ekspresif—itu tanda Akashi sedang berpikir, dan Midorima sudah paham.

Ia tidak tahu berapa menit yang telah berlalu, namun waktu memang tidak pernah bekerja dengan sebagaimana semestinya setiap kali mereka bersama—begitu lambat sekaligus terlalu cepat. Akashi pun senang membuat orang menunggu-nunggu, dan beruntung Midorima adalah tipe yang penyabar. Tidak peduli kapan pun atau apa pun yang sedang mereka lakukan—basket, _shogi_ , menyusun strategi—pasti akan selalu ada saatnya Akashi terdiam, melayang jauh, sementara Midorima menanti.

Pada akhirnya, ia tahu Akashi akan memberinya sebuah jawaban.

"Aku paling suka _Kokoro_."

" _Kokoro_ , ya?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Boleh kutanya kenapa?"

"Karena," kata-katanya menggantung seperti asap tipis di atas kepala mereka, Midorima tahu benar kalau Akashi memang gemar membuat pendengarnya harap-harap cemas, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, "karena _Kokoro_ berhasil menceritakan hal-hal yang membentuk eksistensi kita—eksistensimu dan aku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, _Kokoro_ punya lebih dari yang sekadar judulnya berikan. Tema pentingnya bukan hanya sekadar soal identitas atau isolasi, tapi juga mencakup perubahan di era Meiji. Selain itu, aku suka cara penulisannya, yang mirip ketika kau baru mengenal seseorang," Akashi memainkan-mainkan buku di tangannya, " _Kokoro_ dimulai dengan begitu sederhana hingga kau tidak berekspektasi banyak, tapi lalu diam-diam menarikmu dengan rangkaian adegannya yang semakin kompleks, sampai kau benar-benar terpikat. Kemudian, ketika kau jadi semakin penasaran, dia akan menjawabmu sekaligus menciptakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru." Ia tersenyum. "Tidakkah itu seperti ketika baru bertemu seseorang? Biasanya kau tidak berharap banyak, lalu mulai terpikat, dan semakin jauh mengenalnya, semakin kau melihat betapa kompleks dia dan semakin ingin pula kau memahaminya."

"Begitukah," kata Midorima. Itu memang benar, ia setuju, tapi ia merasa kalau bagian yang pertama tidak berlaku bagi dirinya ketika mereka berdua baru pertama kali bertemu. Tidak ada apa pun yang _sederhana_ dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou, dan Midorima menyadari bahwa ia sudah berekspektasi banyak bahkan ketika mereka baru saling mengenal.

"Tapi bagian yang tidak kalah penting," rupanya Akashi belum selesai, " _Kokoro_ menggambarkan kesepian dari jiwa manusia. Kau tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa mendapat cerminan dirinya sendiri dari karakter Sensei? Penuh penyesalan dan seperti mayat berjalan; Sensei adalah perwujudan dari rasa depresi. Tidakkah karakternya menggambarkan individu yang suka menghukum diri sendiri karena kesalahan masa lalu, dengan menarik diri dari 'dunia' dan membiarkan hari-harinya lewat seakan dia adalah seorang mati yang dipaksa hidup?"

"Kau mengatakannya seakan penyesalan adalah perasaan yang ada pada setiap orang—malah mungkin mendasari mereka—dan aku tidak akan menyangkal itu." Itulah sebab ia berprinsip hidup untuk melakukan apa pun semaksimal mungkin sesuai dengan batas kemampuannya. Bagi Midorima yang terpenting adalah berusaha habis-habisan dulu, soal bagaimana hasilnya, itu bukanlah haknya untuk menentukan; hanya dengan begitu, ia bisa hidup tanpa penyesalan. "Meskipun begitu," ujar Midorima, "kalau membicarakan soal relasinya dengan pribadi, aku rasanya lebih melihat 'cerminan' diriku pada karakter Aku."

"Ah?"

"Karakter Aku masih muda dan naif, tapi dia terlanjur terpikat pada karakter Sensei, dan tidak peduli seberapa pun sulitnya, Aku tetap berusaha memahami kerumitan Sensei."

" _Hmm_ ," sebelah tangannya menopang dagu lagi, "apa kau benar-benar orang yang seperti itu, Midorima?"

"Setidaknya aku merasa begitu sekarang," sekali lagi Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian memandang kaca jendela yang berembun sehabis hujan bulan Desember, menambahkan dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan, "denganmu."

"Jadi aku ini Sensei?"

"Semacam itulah."

"Tapi aku tidak berusaha menutupi apa-apa darimu, lho," bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah senyum, "kalau-kalau kau mengira aku punya masa lalu kelam yang berusaha aku kubur."

"Mungkin kau harus menuliskan semua kisahmu dalam suatu surat panjang juga, supaya aku paham."

"Dan itu akan menjadi wasiatku; persis Sensei di _Kokoro_." Akashi tertawa, Midorima tidak pernah bilang kalau ia sangat menyukai suaranya.

Di situlah ia duduk dan merasa seperti karakter utama dari _Kokoro_ , yang berusaha mengerti dan memahami, sementara Akashi mirip karakter Sensei, yang selalu membatasi hubungannya dengan individu lain bahkan dengan orang terdekatnya. Dalam suatu artian, dalam suatu sudut pandang, mereka layaknya paralel dari tokoh Sensei dan Aku; Akashi yang elusif sekaligus memikat, Midorima yang keras kepala dan ingin memahami.

Selama mereka berteman, Akashi selalu berkata kalau Midorima adalah orang yang paling mengenalnya. Meski pernyataan itu mengembangkan secercah kebanggaan dalam dadanya, ia tetap kesulitan mengukur seberapa jauh kemungkinan yang disimpan oleh sahabatnya. Jika orang yang paling dekat dengannya saja tetap tidak bisa mengertinya, lalu kesempatan apa yang dimiliki orang lain? Akashi selalu rumit dan ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri jadi rumit, ia tidak peduli jika dirinya disalah pahami, dan tidak ambil pusing pula terhadap anggapan orang lain pada dirinya. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menjadi begitu menarik; mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat Midorima tertarik.

Tapi lebih dari segalanya, sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin Akashi tahu kalau dirinya tidak sendirian, kalau sahabatnya tidak perlu merasa kesepian karena Midorima ada di sana, siap menerima apa adanya, siap menerima semua hal yang membentuk Akashi menjadi seorang manusia. Setiap bagian kecil penyesalannya, setiap keping kegelisahannya, setiap pecahan dari rasa kesepiannya, Midorima mau menerima itu semua. Ia mungkin tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan terus terang, tapi ia rasa Akashi pasti paham, karena tidak seperti dirinya, Akashi adalah orang yang mengerti segalanya.

Mereka diam, sunyi lagi untuk detik-detik yang lupa ia hitung (dan di kemudian hari Midorima mungkin menyesal, karena seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu saat itu—perasaannya, pikirannya, ide-idenya— _apa pun_ , apa pun asal bukan keheningan.) Dari balik lensa kacamata ia mengikuti tangan Akashi yang sebelumnya menopang dagu bergerak naik, terus hingga ujung jemari menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Sayangnya, Midorima, yang ada di sini bukanlah hanya sekadar rasa kesepian atau penyesalan."

* * *

[Midorima Shintarou selalu melakukan apa pun dengan semaksimal mungkin, karena ia realistis, karena ia tahu waktu tidak bisa diputar dan masa lalu tidak bisa diubah. Ia melakukan segalanya sesuai batas kemampuannya, hanya supaya ia tidak merasakan penyesalan, hanya supaya dadanya tidak sesak sewaktu memikirkan tentang tindakan serta pilihan-pilihan yang bisa saja ia ambil. Tapi suatu hari ketika usianya sudah hampir mencapai tiga dekade, ia terpikir kalau memang ada satu hal dalam hidupnya yang paling ia sesali; tidak menjadi orang yang berterus terang.]

[—Tidak menjadi orang yang berterus terang hingga delapan tahun setelah percakapan mereka tentang _Kokoro_ , tidak menjadi orang yang berterus terang hingga ia menerima surat-surat Akashi.]


End file.
